Superman
by Clovelyshannonigans
Summary: Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta were a match made in heaven. On their first anniversary, she gets involved in a freak accident and is hospitalized. Trying to be like Superman, he attempts to make everything alright once again; his attempts are futile. Odesta sonfic/oneshot! Modern AU. Warning: tear-jerker


_Superman_

_-Moi_

**To all you who are reading this, I really do appreciate it and I hope this doesn't fail you. It's quite depressing, so that's a warning. Just to let you know before you read it, there ARE grammatical errors. So I'm apologizing for that beforehand. Please enjoy!**

* * *

_On a sweet Sunday __morning, fourteen years ago_

_I was only fifteen_

_Now I'm reminiscing_

_I broke into a million pieces_

_Each piece an thousand creases_

_A memory in my heart looking up at the stars_

The date was November 7th, 1999. We were both fifteen. We had been best friends since kindergarten and it stayed that way. This was our first anniversary since I had asked her out freshman year. Our families were pretty close, so we all went to an amusement park together. It was early in the morning and we walked around to take in the calm scenery. She and I strayed a bit from the group so that we could spend some quality time together on this special day. Hand in hand, we walked to a kid-coaster and stood in line. Some people raised their eyebrows at us thinking, 'why would two teens go on this children's coaster?' it never mattered, and it never will. Just as long as she was by my side, our ridiculousness had no limit. She was my spirit animal and my inspiration. After the ride, we met up with our families and she and her younger brother decided to go on a roller coaster, _The Decapitator_. I walked over to a small food stand and decided to get two cotton candy bags for us. Blue and pink. The line was quite long though, so I stood there for a while. I finally reached the stand and paid for our snacks. As I was walking back to the ride, policemen waltzed through the crowd, heading the same way I was. What was going on? I then began to rush back to my lover and saw that there were hundreds of people crowded around _The Decapitator_. I began to ask around what had happened and a woman replied, "There was a coaster that was stuck under a loop **(A.N. Basically, they hung upside-down)**. On the third seat, the bar that held two teenagers was loose and the buckle wasn't strong enough, so both of them fell out." All I could see at this moment were the paramedics lifting a body onto a stretcher. I could feel my heart drop as I recognized wavy, brunette hair with a small pink flower hairpiece. It was her.

_Cause I wanted to fly_

_Like Superman does_

_And feel tremendous_

_Cause I wanted to fly_

_Like Superman does_

_And feel tremendous_

I instantly dropped the bags of fluffy sweets and rush to get through the crowd. Finally, I got to the police lines when an officer pushes me back into the crowd. I screamed and shouted to get through. My family hears me and ushers me over to where they are. The paramedics said two people could fit into the ambulance with her. Her mother and I went in. She had an oxygen mask on and her head was wrapped in red wrap, once white. Her dainty left arm was twisted in a strange angle and her neck was in a cast. I grasp her hand lightly and whisper to her that everything will be alright. Everything had to be okay. I'd make sure that it would be fine. Of course, I know better than that, but one can only hope.

_On a sweet Sunday morning, fourteen seconds ago_

_I was only moments from my fifteen minutes of fame_

_Broke into a million pieces_

_Each piece a thousand creases_

_A memory in my heart now I'm looking up at the starts_

The Sunday afterwards, I came in to visit her. Looking back, it feels as if I was holding her just fourteen seconds ago. I can still picture the brightly painted hospital room and the sun pouring out of the window. It could have been a beautiful day. The doctor confirmed that her brother would be alright after a few years in physical therapy. However, her case was much worse. She had suffered severe brain damage and was paralyzed hip down. She would have to stay within the hospital for months to come. She had a concussion and was mentally unstable. I smiled at her fragile self and watched as she delicately ate her broth. It burned her tongue and she immediately started crying. I held a cup of water to her lips as she began sipping it. I put the bowl of broth away and began rubbing her back. She smiled at me. The way her lips tugged upwards and her eyes lifted could make me the happiest person alive. It tugged on my heartstrings and made me melt. People used to say that our relationship could never last. We were only fifteen, but looking at us now, would change their minds instantly. I was clearly smitten and nothing could change that.

_Cause I wanted to fly_

_Like Superman does_

_And feel tremendous_

_Cause I wanted to fly_

_Like Superman does_

_And feel tremendous_

I walk out the hospital as she drifts of to dreamland with Alice and the Mad Hatter. Groups of paparazzi form everywhere wishing to have their questions answered about her situation .Once again, I try to assure everybody that all will be fine. I stalk away from the crowd, keeping my head down as to not be noticed by other civilians.

_Cause what goes up must come down_

_And what's coming down's coming down fast_

_I think it fell on my heart_

_Cause what goes up must come down_

_And what's coming down's coming down fast_

_Flew with the stars_

_Flew with the stars_

I visit her the next Sunday and sit myself beside her. I place a Plumeria lei on the table and pick one, I place it in her hair behind her ear. She is asleep. Two weeks had already passed and not a single word did she utter. She was getting better though. Her arm had healed and her neck issue was quickly progressing. She was able to sit up. I sat there and calmly watched as she slept, her chest rising and declining. I stroked her arm and listened to the soft hum and steady beat of her heart. She would be fine. Little did I know… At that moment, everything would change. Everything would not be alright. The machine suddenly let out a loud beep. The zigzag lines on the monitor began growing bigger and faster. She began shaking and her eyelids popped open. I called and hollered for a doctor, and nurses came rushing in. Her family dashed inside as well. The medics ran inside, doing everything they could to calm her nerves. The effort wasn't enough. Her heartbeat began slowing down and slowing down, almost to the point where her heart was beating only every twenty or so seconds. Any further effort was futile and there was nothing else they could do. We all gathered around her as she lay with the oxygen mask on her face. She smiled at us, knowing that it was her time to go. "Love you," the first words she uttered within weeks, but the last she will ever speak. Her eyes came to a close. The monitor became still. No more zigzag lines. Just one straight line. No more beeping. No more heart beats.

_I broke into a million pieces_

_Each piece a thousand creases_

_A memory in my heart now I'm looking up at the stars_

I came home, and as anybody would expect, lost my mind. Why did it have to be her. I locked myself in my room and continuously punched holes into the walls. I threw things, I hit things. All the hurt and rage was built up inside of me this entire time and I didn't know it. I would never find someone like her. She was intelligent, clever, sassy, and kindhearted. She was gorgeous inside and out. She was a unique little thing and although fragile, she was a brave soul. The world had lost a saint, but heaven gained an angel. I calm down and kneel down; my face in my palms. Sobbing to no end.

_Cause I wanted to fly_

_Like Superman does_

_And feel tremendous_

_Cause I wanted to fly_

_Like Superman does_

_And feel tremendous_

Eventually, I learned that all good things must come to an end. Her funeral was a most somber one. It was a bright day, birds were singing, not a cloud in the sky; just how she would have wanted it. I did move on though. I got married, had kids. Will I ever forget her? Not a chance. Every night, I still think of her. I think of what life would be if she was still here. There's a reason for all that has happened. I just haven't found out why she had to leave. It's not the beginning or the end of the journey that makes it important. It's the journey itself. I guess the lesson the universe has given to me from her passing is loss, love, regret, but overall, thankfulness. Every day, I'm thankful that I knew her at all. I'm thankful that she taught me to love. She taught me things no child or adult could learn in school or from textbooks. It comes from the heart.

_On a sweet Sunday morning_

I walk over to the stone slab and place a Plumeria plant right beneath it. I look at her picture and read the engraving:

Here lies a sister, a daughter, a lover, a friend;

a young woman who could love anybody under any condition.

"Love you"

Annie Cresta

November 2, 1984-November 21, 1999

"Finnick! Are you ready to go?" I look over to my wife and kids.

"Coming Johanna!" I begin to walk over to our car. I look back to Annie, 'I'll be back before you know it.'

Today is November 21, 2013. Exactly fourteen years since she passed away. Exactly 5,107 days she's been gone. Exactly 122,568 hours she has been in the heavens. Exactly 7,354,080 minutes since she's left us. Exactly 441,244,800 seconds she's been separated away from me.

* * *

**Well, please don't kill me for this... Thank you to those who actually read the entire story... So if you'd like to read anymore of my stuff, I have a story called A Lack of Color which also contains Odesta! Please, please, please Rate, Review, Favorite etc. Have a nice weekend ya'll! Lot's of love, Clovelyshannonigans. xoxo**


End file.
